Forest of the Dark Root
is the ninth Raid Event. You explore an Event Quest dungeon using Stamina. Two versions of a boss will appear to fight you at random intervals. Fighting and defeating the boss, using a percentage of your ATK POWER Points, will award Raid Medals and increase your Ranking Points. By completing floors you earn rewards, and increase your Raid Attack Bonus '''(to a maximum of 300% of normal). The more Raid Bosses you defeat, the stronger they become, regardless of the floor you are on. If you do not fight a boss and it disappears the next time it reappears it will be at the same level, all boss level increases only occur after they have been defeated. A carnage raid boss that goes undefeated may be recalled at any time by tapping the Carnage Revenge button. '''Preregistered players recieved the following giveaway items on Event Start: *Dragon Coins x30 *Stamina Potion x3 *Power Potion x3 Event details *Period: 1/20/2013 - 1/26/2013 (EST) Bosses *Blitz Raid - Defeat the boss to receive Blitz Raid keys (MVP and VP rewards) **Orobas *Carnage Raid - Defeat the boss to receive Carnage Raid keys (MVP and VP rewards) **Morwenna Features *'Dragon Burst': 150% ATK Damage done against raid bosses for 20 minutes, Ranking Points gained is doubled. Activates when the dragon burst bar is full. Dragon Burst bar can ONLY be filled by landing the final blow on Raid bosses (either your own or ally's/guild member's blitz or carnage bosses). *'Chains': Decreases the defense of Raid Bosses incrementally, depending on how often you defeat them within the chain timer. Increases by 7.5% for every win to a maximum of 100%, this means you can deal double damage, not that the raid boss defense is 0 points. Resets when the chain timer runs out. *Asking for Aid Relief: You may ask for aid relief once per Raid boss, when you ask for aid, the request is sent to 10 players, a combination of your allies, guild members. Some random players that are neither your allies or guild members may also receive the aid relief request.. *'MVP Rewards': If the raid boss is defeated, rewards given out to the player who did the most damage during the raid boss battle. To see who the current MVP is tap details. *'Raid Keys': As long as the Raid Boss is defeated, ALL participants in the raid boss battle gain at least ONE Blitz or Carnage Raid Key (key type depends on which boss is fought) REGARDLESS of damage dealt, the higher the level the higher the amount of keys won, the MVP (player that did the most damage out of all the participants) will receive a larger amount Raid Key(s) rewards. Can be exchanged for cards from the Ticket Tab in the Card Packs. Fighting the Raid Boss *Normal Raid Boss fights consume 30%, 60% or 100% of your ATK Power to deal 30%, 60% or 120% of your maximum attack damage respectively. *First attack on any Raid Boss, your own or as an Ally Aid request consumes 0% of your ATK PWR causing 30% of your CURRENT Maximum ATK Damage. Event Specialists: *New **Manasa (30x) **Kotari (5x) **Dorado (2x) *Old cards given Raid Event Specialist status **Foziar (2x)(Specialist status for THIS event ONLY) Event relevant skills: *''Double Attack'' **Gauri the Exquisite **Abysmal **Mafdet **Nergal **Tarasque **Olyphant **Kali the Wronged *''Invincible'' **Nemesis New cards introduced (From either Blitz OR Carnage Keys) *Morwenna *Orobas Returning Cards to the Raid Keys (Every card from either Blitz OR Carnage Keys) *Allocer *Anubis *Arawn *Drifting Miasma *Eclipse *Foziar *Hazan *Nidhogg *Puck *The Kelpie *Yggdrasil *Ziva Re-introduced cards *Prizes **Foziar - rewarded for defeating a Raid Boss the first time you encounter that Raid Boss. Forest of the Dark Root Floor Rewards (separate page) Morwenna Defeat Rewards The first time you defeat Morwenna, win 1 of her UR card. Randomly get her card from the Carnage Raid Chest or by defeating her while being the MVP. Raid Boss Defeat Rewards - Awarded when you surpass certain Boss Defeat Totals: 'Note: If YOU discovered the raid boss while questing, you do NOT need to land the final blow for the defeat to add to your Raid Boss Defeat Count total, however if it is a raid boss where you are providing aid, you MUST land the final blow to the raid boss to increase your Raid Boss Defeat Count. ' Total Ranking rewards: Total Ranking Rewards (Guild): Category:Events Category:Raid Event